1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an elastic garment, and more particularly to a reinforced elastic wrist guard.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many people inflict damage to their bodies while exercising, either due to impact or by straining muscles or joints.
When exercising using kettlebells, for example, stress is placed on the wrist from movement of the kettlebell and from the impact of the kettlebell on the wrist and forearm.
There is a need for a device to protect the wrist and forearm from the stress of movement and impact during exercising. Such a garment should be lightweight, easy to use, and should provide flexibility for the user's wrist.